


Owltober 20th: Potions

by Maxrimus



Series: Owltober 2020 [20]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Potions, glyphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus
Summary: Eda helps Luz stop poisoning herself.
Series: Owltober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Owltober 20th: Potions

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my final in my mini-series on Luz finding new glyphs! Tomorrow's the Emperor's Coven but they don't really have a theme for their magic so I'm not doing a glyph for them, and I have some other ideas anyway. Hope you all enjoy some nice Eda/Luz adventurin'!

Luz had poisoned herself, for the third time, by eating some random berries she had found in the forest. Eda decided it was time to get Luz a glyph for detecting poisons. So here they were, in the Kidney’s Poisoned Bog, knee-deep in bog juice, looking for Poisona Essentia, one of the rarest plants on the Isles. It had not been a good day so far.

Luz trudged behind Eda, surprisingly chipper for being half covered in purple goop. “So Eda, tell me about this plant again? There are so many cool things to see I think the description must have slipped my mind.”

Eda smirked, always impressed by her apprentice’s ability to remain upbeat no matter how gross things got. “Poisona Essentia is a rare and ancient plant, said to be among the first poisons discovered by the Wild Witches. It’s supposed to be a short but beautiful purple flower, its beauty is used to trick creatures into eating it. Once eaten it will kill the host in a manner of minutes, feeding upon its nutrients to create spores that will roam off to plant themselves elsewhere.” She grimaced as she pulled hard on her leg, struggling through a particularly thick patch of goop. “The problem is, because of their size it’s really easy for them to blend in with the general,” She gestures at the surroundings, “landscape of the bog.”

Luz nodded along, listening more intently this time. “So if they’re so hard to find, how are we gonna find one?”

Eda finally paused, seemingly arriving at their destination. “Well, I have a little trick. See if the flowers enjoy growing out of carcasses, then we just need to find a carcass. And I have just the thing.” Eda pulls out a jar filled with a couple dozen small insects. It was hard to tell since they were so small, but they looked like flies but… teethier. “These are corpse flies. They’re drawn to the nearest corpse and devour it. We’re in the part of the Bog now with the highest concentration of Poisona Essentia, so theoretically we can just let these flies out and follow them.”

Luz eyed the jar warily. “And they only eat corpses? They don’t eat living people?”

Eda chuckled. “No no they’re only interested in necrotic flesh. So unless you’ve been a zombie this whole time and just haven’t told me, we’ll be fine.”

Luz nodded, getting her energy back. “Well let’s release the flies then!” And with that Eda popped the top off and the flies flew free. The swarm seemed to circle for a moment before taking off in a direction. Eda and Luz sprinted after them, or did as best they could in the thick sludge of the Bog.

They had to go through a few carcasses before they found one that had the flower. When they were close and Eda caught sight of it she drew a spell circle, capturing the swarm and flies and safely putting them back in the jar before they could devour the corpse and possibly the flower. They slowly approached the flower and Eda had been right. It was one of the most delicate, beautiful flowers Luz had ever seen. And since becoming friends with Willow, she’d seen a lot of flowers. She looked at Eda in anticipation. “So what do we do? Do we just grab it?”

Eda shook her head. “No, even touching the flower can transfer some of its poison into your system. From the research I’ve done on the flower, we’re going to need to cut its stem which should release… something. The texts were very non-specific. But it might be dangerous, so we should be prepared.” Eda drew two spell circles and what looked almost like gas masks appeared on her and Luz’s faces. Luz pulled out her glyphs, thankfully safe in her waterproof pouch, and stepped back, getting into a fighting stance. Eda summoned a pair of pruning shears and looked at Luz, who nodded her readiness. 

Eda snipped the stem of the flower and they waited for a few seconds. Luz was about to ask what happened when a cloud of purple smoke billowed from the cut stem, accompanied by an ear-splitting roar. Appearing in the air above them, seemingly solidifying from the smoke, was a deathly purple bird-like creature, talons razor sharp and beak serrated. It also seemed to be dripping a night-black liquid from its body, and where it fell onto the corpse below it quickly dissolved away the flesh. Both witches quickly sprang into motion.

Eda quickly stepped back from under the shadow of the thing, avoid the drops of acid. Luz shot out a gout of flame, trying to interrupt the formation of the bird, but the flame seemed to just pass right through the creature. Eda shot out a bolt of lightning with similar results. For a few frantic seconds the two dodged through the muck, doing their best to avoid the dives and tackles the creature attempted on the, shooting every element they had at the beast. Everything they threw at it seemed to pass right through, its form distorting momentarily as if gaseous to create a hole for the spell to go through. Luz, a seed of an idea springing into her mind, slapped a wind glyph and blew a fairly weak gust of air at the bird. This seemed to stick, not dispersing the creature but disrupting its form. As the gust hit its mark, the beast turned its full attention to Luz, swooping towards her faster and faster in an attempt to destroy her. Eda took the distraction as an opportunity, twirling her staff in front of her and building up to a powerful spell, waiting until the creature was at the peak of one of its dives before releasing a massive gust of wind. The monster got caught in the maelstrom and was blown away, leaving a glyph floating lazily in the air behind it. 

Eda whooped, looking over at Luz to congratulate. Luz gave her finger guns, laughing joyously at their success, before pulling out her notepad and copying down the glyph. The two then started walking out of the swamp, Luz using the time to test the new glyph, identifying various plants on the way as poisonous or not. As they got out of the swamp Eda breathed a sigh of relief at both finally getting out of the bog, and knowing that Luz was now a little safer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing Owltober! But I'm no good at art so I'll be writing short(Hopefully less than 1k words) fics instead!
> 
> I'm using this set of prompts: https://www.instagram.com/p/CE9DDCQnKGg/  
> From ba.burrito.art on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ba.burrito.art/?hl=en


End file.
